


Дождаться

by whisky_soda, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: G - PG-13 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019





	Дождаться

Илья всегда считает патроны. И когда противник оказывается слишком близко, он бьет прикладом оружия, руками, а иногда и вовсе выхватывает чужой пистолет. Илья редко промахивается. И из них двоих ему чаще выпадает роль снайпера. Наполеон прикрывает. А когда у него заканчиваются патроны, Илья перекидывает ему запасную обойму, потом — нож и, по возможности, просто оттаскивает от линии огня, за спину. Наполеон возражает, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Он вытряхивает рацию, пытается поймать сигнал, оглядывается на Илью. Только сейчас Наполеон понимает: в суматохе спешного отступления Илья умудрился прихватить с собой сумку с инструментами. И это помимо медикаментов, которые тот запихнул за пазуху в самом начале, «чтобы не было мне тут как в прошлый раз».

Наполеон улыбается. Он тоже считает патроны, прикидывая, когда Илье понадобится запасная обойма, когда стоит подкинуть нож, а когда и вовсе запустить камнем в противника. Илья не оглядывается при этом. Но Наполеон знает: он едва улыбается. А что тут такого, мысленно Наполеон пожимает плечами, он хочет жить. А еще он хочет мир во всем мире, полный счет в банке, открыть галерею, можно еще в кругосветку, а сейчас бы он не отказался от ванны и хотя бы пасты, ризотто, чего уж говорить о цыпленке Парминьяна. В кругосветку — планирует Наполеон — можно с Ильей, так веселее будет. Можно и Габи с собой прихватить. Но если будет она, то Уэверли утянется за ними хвостом. На своем вертолете. Еще и задание им найдет по маршруту. Потому что… а почему бы и нет? Новые впечатления же. «Мистер Соло, вы уверены, что все видели в этом мире? Знаете, в Индии у очень-очень плохого человека есть занимательная коллекция…»

Наполеон всматривается в темное небо. В ушах стоит гул, в глазах расплываются звезды. А небо чистейшее — ни следа группы спасения. Наполеон вздыхает. Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, что Илья бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Но не успевает растянуть губы в улыбке. Наполеон знает, что сегодняшним вечером он далеко не красавчик. Хотя он мог бы вполне стать популярен в определенных кругах. С ранением в плечо он отличный кандидат для очарования какой-нибудь медсестрички или просто дамы с большим сердцем. Другое дело, что с тем же ранением ему особо и не хочется. И просто не хочется, потому что…

«Нужно просто дождаться», — Наполеон повторяет про себя слова Ильи. Тот говорил их спокойно, уверенно. Будто бы они не оказались в засаде случайно, будто бы они не были на самом деле на отдыхе, будто не напоролись на базу ТРАШ как-то так, между делом. «Случайно, совершенно случайно, мистер Уэверли. Мы не хотели. — Наполеон мысленно репетирует речь. — А так как мы были на отдыхе, какое с нами могло быть оружие? Да, кроме Ильи. Илья — сам ходячее оружие. Так что все остальное мы честно забрали у ТРАШ. Неплохое, кстати. Надо поставщика узнать». Наполеон медленно перебирает в голове события прошлой недели. Что там Уэверли говорил про свое расписание? Визит к королеве? Собрание крикет-клуба? Наполеон как-то выяснил, что это был за крикет-клуб: одни матерые шпионы на пенсии. И какие они там заговоры устраивают между подачами — да кто их знает. Наполеон не так сильно скучал, чтобы сунуть свой нос еще и в это.

Нужно просто дождаться. Противники затихают: то ли закончились, то ли пошли выпить чашечку кофе, а то как-то все долго и муторно, даже скучно становится. Наполеон отстраненно удивляется: а почему их не закидали гранатами? Нет, Илья, конечно же, как и всегда, с блеском подорвал оружейный склад. Но… Он что, у них был один? Наполеон хочет смеяться, но боль душит, опаляя от живота до гортани. И вот вместо звезд — Наполеон находит, что это особенно прекрасный вечер, — он видит Илью. Вид отличный, хотя Наполеон предпочел бы для первого раза немного другой ракурс. Но и такой его тоже устроит. Как там говорил Илья, нужно только дождаться? И Наполеон с усилием улыбается. Но не знает, получается ли у него.

Зато он знает, что у Ильи осталась пара патронов. А дальше нужно идти врукопашную. А следовательно, его, Наполеона, нужно оставить здесь. Он ждет этих слов. Он готов. И он точно собирается дождаться: Уэверли, Илью, ризотто и теплую ванну. И это только в первую очередь. Наполеон готов ждать сколько угодно, он живучий. Но Илья — злой и чумазый — лишь методично проверяет повязки и вкалывает обезболивающее. Медикаменты они тоже стащили у ТРАШ, и остается только надеяться, что там были нормальные человеческие препараты, а не что-нибудь очередное экспериментальное.

— Как думаешь, — шепчет Наполеон, — после такого отпуска нам положен еще один?

Илья останавливается, смотрит на него тяжело и стирает с щеки то ли грязь, то ли пыль. Прикосновение легкое, нежное, очень приятное. Наполеону хочется, чтобы Илья еще раз так сделал. Наполеон — мысли в голове скачут и мечутся — много чего хочет. И у него почти нет секретов, он готов поделиться всем прямо сейчас. Но не время.

— Будешь подставляться, — голос у Ильи хриплый, низкий, — следующие две недели, если не больше, точно проведешь в койке.

— Тоже неплохо, — отвечает Наполеон, мысленно добавляя: «а еще лучше с тобой». Хотя он и так знает, что Илья будет рядом. Будет исчезать, бродить по маленьким музыкальным лавкам, спрятавшихся в переулках. Будет ворчать, протаскивая запрещенную еду, потому что Наполеон не выдержит и дня на больничном питании, хотя это все капризы чистой воды. Будет зачитывать новые регламенты от шефа и сводки по миссиям. Будет молчать. Всего этого нужно только дождаться. 

Звезды кружатся где-то в вышине. Ночь становится тихой-тихой, так что Наполеон слышит свое сиплое дыхание, а еще далекий гул вертолета. Илья улыбается, осторожно смахивает челку со лба Наполеона и наклоняется, вглядываясь, проверяя. Что ж, Наполеон делает про себя выводы, осталось совсем немного, буквально чуть-чуть подождать.


End file.
